Finally Found
by MarkedGirl14
Summary: Katy's life is had never been easy, bouncing from one foster home to another. One morning though her foster brother is found dead and suspected murdered by none other than Katy herself, sending her already complicated world into chaos. With no other choice but to run, Katy begins a journey to find her birth parents, herself and (unintetionally) a boy with sparking green eyes


_ The rain hit the cement and the street lamps cast dim pools of light. A stranger lurked in the shadows circling me. I was the prey, he was the predator. The stranger steeped out of the shadow to reveal a matted coat, large fangs and night black eyes. Advancing closer he sent out a menacing snarl. As he picked up speed I tried to scream but my vocal cords refused to work. The wolf was 10ft away, 9ft, 8ft. I desperately reached for something I could fight it off with, coming up empty handed. He was now so close, reaching out with his gleaming claws ready to swipe. He missed. Tripping over himself he fell to the side of me. Then I ran. My feet slapped the pavement with the rhythm of my racing heart. Everywhere I turned was a dead end. I was lost in a labyrinth of fear. Backed up against a wall I could hear the wolf's growls as he rounded the corner._

_Foolish girl laughed the wolf wickedly. I knew that voice. It was Austin's. Now you have nowhere to run. He inched closer. You shall now pay the price for trying to outsmart me. Covering my eyes I waited for the sharp fangs to dig into my flesh. It was all over..._

000

I woke up with a gasp, my alarm beeping away. After hitting the off button and slowing down my breathing I made my way to the bathroom. The girl in the mirror was not what I'd expect for a just turned 18 year old. She was pale skinned although she lived in Arizona, the freckles on her face clearly standing out and her stringy brown hair was unkept and in need of a cut.

"Katy!" My foster father yelled from the other side of the door, "Get a move on we don't have all day" I sighed. While every other teenager in the world was out at the movies with friends or on a date with the cute boy from history class or just happy that it was saturday and the week was over, saturday was another day in my tiring life.

000

After throwing on some jeans, a tee shirt and hoodie I made my way out to the kitchen. Austin, my foster father, sat with his long legs were stretched out under the table, newspaper in hand. Austin wasn't the father you went out to the movies with or played sports with. Atleast... not with me. He had thick black hair, even thicker black eyebrows, and an angular face that was in a permanent scowl.

"Good morning Austin," she said flatly and opened the refrigerator, pulling out the eggs, milk, cheese and other stuff to make breakfast.

"I need you to do some things today" he said as usual. He always had something for me to do.

"I have for this morning," I cringed knowing his answer.

"Why don't you just quit that damn job" I just continued to make the eggs. Just then Justin came through his door. His black hair was as thick as his fathers but his spiked in every direction, remnants of his hair gel still in it. His face wasn't as angular as Austin's but he was as tall, or taller, and as lanky as him.

"Morning Justin," he just kept walking, making sure to knock the pan off the stove.

"Your such a Klutz" He stated smirking as he sat at the table.

"Sorry" I murmured cleaning up the spilled eggs

"I need you to go pick up the laundry and go to the grocery store," Austin folded his newspaper as I put the newly made eggs in front of him with some orange juice. Looking at my watch I saw I had to get going.

"I'll do that after I get off work" I replied grabbing my bag.

"Whatever. Just remember to be home by 6:00," Austin waved me off.

"Love you too" I murmured under my breath as I made my way out the door. It wasn't like I really wanted to be loved by Austin. He was the cold and quiet type who never really made time for anyone except to praise Justin every once in a while. However maybe one smile would be nice. When she was younger her foster families had always loved her. It was easy to love a small brown haired girl with gaps in her mouth from her missing teeth. But luck didn't seem be on her side. She usually got the families that couldn't keep her, or didn't want to keep her and by the time she was twelve had been to 15 different homes. Walking into the diner she was greeted by Vita. She was a short middled aged woman with frizzy red hair who always seemed to be bustling around in really tall heels.

"Good morning Katy" She smiled from behind the counter as she filled some drinks.

"Good morning" I replied heading to the staff bathroom the change into my uniform; A red polo shirt and black apron, usually with my jeans and converse. Reaching into my apron I pulled out the picture I kept in it for safe keeping. Keeping it at home, Austin was bound to find and take it. It had just been in the mailbox, no letter or envelope, just an old polaroid picture of a baby girl wrapped in a light pink blanket with my name written on it as well as Rosivia "Rosie" May Scott. The only thing I had ever gotten from my birth parents, and even then I wasn't sure. I still kept it though because it was the only hope I had.

000

6:01 and I was running in the door, Laundry in one hand and groceries in the other.

"Your late" Austin stood in front of me, his bushy eyebrows in an expression I didn't like.

"Only by a minute," I said trying to reason with him.

"I said no later than 6:00 and that's what I intend to stick to," he said, "You'll be cleaning the entire house while Jacob and I go out for a guys night." Justin entered the room pulling on a jacket and bumping me on purpose and making me drop everything in my hands.

"Don't forget my room," He snickered and I held back a growl as I began to pick stuff up. I had become quite good at controlling myself to not claw his eyes out. As soon as they left I sighed and started with Austin's room. It was the cleanest but that wasn't saying much. I put all the dirty clothes in a basket by the door and put away the clean ones I had picked up from the cleaners. Moving to Justin's after a few hours room was a living hell. There was paint ball marks all over the walls, old food everywhere mixed with weeks worth of dirty clothes that had piled up in one day. Some sort of goop was dripping off the ceiling and I wasn't sure I'd ever find his bed and desk. My method was basically to take a trash bag to everything before starting the scrub the floor and walls. I felt like Cinderella; Before the ball. In the grubby water I saw a girl. Tousled brown hair, pale skin covered in dirt, cracked lips and purple eyes that used to be full of life. They used to be full of life and energy. The skin had used to be covered in makeup from sisters, the hair tucked under a baseball cap at a brother's game, and the full lips that could say the sweetest or dirtiest words. There was nothing to the girl named Katy girl wasn't there, She was broken.

* * *

**What did you guys think? It was my 8th grade NaNoWriMo and since I'm older I have decided to edit it because believe me, It pretty much 50 plots in one book from a girl who had little writing and life experience. Anyways, I'd love if you told me what worked and what didn't.**

**~MarkedGirl14**


End file.
